Coupling
by FoxAircurrent
Summary: A couple Insecticons have a little fun during the Insecticon mating season. One shot that happens before the events of 'Courtship'. Title says it all.


_Authors note:_

_Oh, wow, um... I have no idea where this came from XD I wasn't going to but the plot bunny would not leave me alone XD anyway, this is what happened to InsectiHope before the events of "Courtship". You don't have to read this to know what happens but yeah, this is in that universe._

_Oh yeah, um, this is one of the first times I've written something like this, not ever, but in several years, so I know it's horrible XD _

_Enjoy I guess, the making babies isn't very descriptive, well not as descriptive as I'd like it to be, but I can't write that stuff well and it does happen, so there's your warning_

_Hope is my character _

_Retrograde is Sounddrive's character :3_

_**I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does**_

* * *

_Not much for displays are you femme? _The mech purred again and nuzzled her shoulder. Hope chuffed and panted softly, settling down after giving her acceptance display. _I'm not much into courting or coupling. _She retorted and watched the mech as he settled beside her. _Well, you're mine now._ He hummed and nipped at her shoulder. Hope jumped slightly and gazed at the mech quietly, somewhat unsure of what to do now. The mech watched her quietly, not touching her again until she relaxed a little more. Hope calmed as he began grooming her tenderly, and Hope shifted so that she could groom him in return. They remained like this for a long while, growing closer as they bonded through grooming. Somehow Hope ended up on her back with Retrograde gently pinning her to the ground. Hope's optics dimmed lightly as the mech licked her chin and throat. She panted lightly as the mech continued his caressing and heat began pooling in her abdomen.

A moan escaped her as his denta grazed against her shoulder and she felt his frame shift above her. His denta removed from her shoulder and he pulled himself from her, earning a soft whimper from Hope. _Relax femme. _The mech purred. _I'm not done yet. _The mech returned to licking her, but this time he had a much softer, much more pleasuring lick. He traveled down her frame, teasing seams in her sides and stomach before caressing her covering. Hope couldn't resist the soft cry that escaped her and she was glad she had hidden in a spot far from the rest of the Hive. The mech glanced at her and hummed softly, returning to licking her armour. Hope wriggled and mewled softly, crying out when his glossia trailed over the heated transformation seams of her lower region. She fought the urge to keep it closed, but after another tease from the mech Hope opened to him, her port clenching as the cold air hit the hot area.

Hope looked away shyly as the mech studied her untouched port and a soft cry of pleasure escaped her as the mech ran his glossia over the opening. Hope panted heavily as her internal temperature increased and her frame arched beneath him as the tip of his glossia delved into her port, pressing up against her seal. She moaned loudly as his glossia pressed up against the main sensory node of her valve and pushed against it. A shudder passed through her and she felt herself grow wet steadily and her opening began leaking as he wriggled the tip inside of her. Hope writhed and moaned as the swirling of his tip increased, only for her to whimper in desire as the mech pulled out. _Once again femme, I am not finished._ The mech purred huskily and a shiver passed through her as he settled over her once more. The hormones the mech was giving off made her frame squirm and she knew she was producing large amounts of pheromones. The sound of the mech's armour retractingmade her quiver in fear but the mech quickly licked her cheek in reassurance. _Do not worry femme. If you relax this will hurt minima__lly. Relax. _He added with a sultry purr and shifted into position.

Hope arched with a soft yelp as the mech entered her as gently as possible, tearing her seal in the process, but the pain soon melded into pleasure as the mech remained still so she could grow accustomed to him. She waited in anticipation for his claspers to dig into her but when they didn't she was a tad confused. She then remembered there was no need for them to be used because the pair were too far from other mechs to have competition. Her thoughts were broken by a searing pleasure that shot straight though her frame. She cried out from his tender thrust and her denta grazed against his shoulder, earning a deep growl in response. He shifted slight, Hope giving little mewls as his cord moved within her, and he began a gentle pace, enough to get Hope writhing beneath him. She mewled softly at each one of his thrusts and Hope felt her body rock up to met him, matching his pace with ease and pushing his cord deeper into her, closer to her very open egg ducts. The mech continued with his languid pace, often checking that his mate was not in pain before returning to licking her neck eagerly.

He didn't get much fasted than his original pace, though Hope didn't care, she was glad to have a mate as he was. When overload finally struck both in unison, Hope let out a delighted cry, arching farther to engulf his cord fully while the mech's transfluid spilled deep withing her valve. A shudder passed through Hope as the fluid flowed through her egg ducts and the mech licked her face tenderly as the pair recovered from their coupling. He pulled away from her as soon as their intakes returned to normal, disconnecting with a gush of excess fluid, and lied beside her while Hope rolled over to face him. The mech purred tenderly and licked her face while the pleasure faded in her frame. Hope watched the mech tuck closer to her purring gently as he relaxed. They groomed each other while their sparkbeats quieted, which took longer than their intakes, bonding as they cleaned each other. With a gentle nuzzled, the mech rolled her back to her back and after a short discussion, they sparkbonded, an action almost never done in the Insecticon world. Once the bond was complete, they pulled away and both rested, saving their strength for the next round of coupling, and the several that would come afterward.


End file.
